


Etude

by Xesphanite



Series: Crescendo [2]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Shameless Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xesphanite/pseuds/Xesphanite
Summary: Serena had always been in control for so long now. However, when Kanade asks her to relinquish that control for one night, it certainly ends up a night to remember.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the same universe as 'Crescendo'. It's technically a sequel as it happens a few months after. I recommend you read 'Crescendo' first to get an idea on the background of what's happening here, although it can still be enjoyed even without reading that one first.

Serena and Kanade laid naked and intertwined in their shared bed after a vigorous round of lovemaking. Kanade was humming  a song as she lazily stroked Serena’s hair in an almost absent-minded way. Serena was pliant against her, basking in the afterglow of a satisfying orgasm and enjoying the feel of velvety skin on velvety skin. This had been their usual routine for months now but the contentment and joy that Serena felt during these times did not diminish at all. In all the years that Serena had lived, she could not remember being so utterly content, even when she was with Maria.

“Hey Serena.” Kanade then called out to her, her voice near Serena’s ear.

“Hmm?” Serena hummed in acknowledgement, moving her head a little so she could look up at Kanade.

“It’s my birthday soon,” Kanade began, shifting a little so that she could meet Serena’s eyes. “Am I good enough for a present?”

Serena raised an eyebrow in surprise at the blunt request. Certainly, Serena was quite aware that Kanade’s birthday was in a week and she had been fretting for a gift for weeks now, not that she would ever let Kanade know about that. Still, it caught her by surprise that Kanade would be the one to blatantly ask for a gift. Kanade wasn’t really the type to ask for gifts or even favors, unless it was something that could only be given by that person. And so, Serena could only conclude that Kanade was going to ask her for something that only she would be able to give.

“Go on…” Serena decided to humor her, curious as she was at what Kanade could possibly want.

Kanade then smiled roguishly and leaned down to brush her lips against Serena’s ear. “I want you to surrender to me, completely.” She said huskily.  Chills went up and down Serena’s spine at the intimate and frightful request. For a moment, Serena was stunned and could not formulate a reply. Kanade pulled back to look at her in the eye. Her eyes were utterly serious and expectant as she waited for Serena’s answer.

“Why..?” The question slipped out of Serena’s lips before she could properly think of it. Normally, Serena would automatically reject such a request. Serena had always been in control, and she utterly loathed being vulnerable, even with those that she cared for. However, she hesitated now, and she was uncertain why.

“I know you, Serena. You always clung to control no matter what but I know you,” Kanade’s voice was quiet, her words almost like a threat. “You want to let go of control, to feel vulnerable.” Goosebumps erupted through Serena’s skin at the observation. She wanted to protest, to tell Kanade that wasn’t true but the words were stuck in her throat when Kanade looked at her like she saw through everything. It also really didn’t help that those whispered words made her wet.

“For one night, I want you to give me all control. For one night, I want you to trust me, completely.”

“I…” Serena didn’t know how to react. Her emotions were in turmoil at what Kanade was asking of her. It was terrifying how Kanade just knew that part of Serena that she never even acknowledged. Her heartbeat had quickened in fear and loathe as she was to admit it, anticipation. If she was going to be honest, she wanted to surrender to Kanade, especially when she asked her like that. However, the fear lingered in Serena’s heart. She loved Kanade truly, and she would not even hesitate to refuse if she didn’t trust her to some degree as well. But what she was asking was something that Serena had never done consciously in her long life, and it would be difficult to let go of the fear of vulnerability. She took a shuddery breath, forcing herself to calm down and think things through. What she was sure of was that she was terrified of what it could entail if she agreed. She never wanted to feel vulnerable ever again, to never be in the position to get hurt by others. At the same time, she was excited for it. She yearned to trust again, to feel utterly vulnerable but be completely safe. The two sides warred and Serena could not make a decision.

“Please,” Kanade pleaded, her hand stroking Serena’s cheek soothingly. “just trust me. I swear I won’t do anything you wouldn’t want.”

That sincere pleading look in Kanade’s eyes was almost Serena’s undoing. Contrary to popular opinion, Serena was actually as much of a softy as her older sister was and she bit her lower lip to stop herself from agreeing so quickly. 

“Serena, I love you and I want to do this with you. I want to show you that you can trust me, no matter what.” Kanade appealed to her again before she started raining butterfly kisses all over Serena’s face. Serena’s heart swelled and she melted under the tender assault. Kanade had shown her nothing but the truth of her feelings. Serena had always been able to sense Kanade’s feelings for her and there was absolutely no trace of lying in her heart. Serena’s meager resistance crumbled away and she decided to do a leap of faith even as her fear lingered.

“Alright.” Serena finally agreed. She knew she made the right choice when Kanade’s eyes lit up and she embraced Serena tightly.

“Oh, thank you! You definitely won’t regret this Serena!” Kanade exclaimed and lovingly captured her lips into a passionate kiss.  Serena moaned softly as she was easily caught up in Kanade’s passion. She then let out a soft gasp when Kanade’s hand found its way to the wetness between her legs.

“Hmm? Are you excited for it?” Kanade drawled knowingly, stroking the slippery folds with her fingers. She moved to straddle Serena’s waist, and she shivered to feel Kanade’s wet heat on her bare belly.

Serena only huffed a little, not bothering to answer the question. She pulled Kanade back into a sloppy kiss. “Then do something about it.” Serena demanded as she broke away, her fingers tangled in Kanade’s wild mane of hair.

Kanade laughed and proceeded to do just that, peppering kisses on Serena’s chest as she carefully moved down. “Aye, captain.” She responded happily.

* * *

Serena felt like she was going to burst from nervous anticipation as she walked with Kanade to the front door of their home. Today was finally Kanade’s birthday, and they had spent the day with Maria and Tsubasa celebrating the occasion. 

They spent it in an amusement park of all places as Kanade wanted to have some good old fashioned fun as she put it. And apparently, Tsubasa and Kanade hadn’t been to one in years while Maria and Serena hadn’t been to one resembling a fair in decades(or perhaps a century or two already, who knows). Despite all the metal contraptions that Maria and Serena did not really take well to (That infernal ride called a rollercoaster almost made Serena teleport the car she was on to the ground when they plummeted at an almost ninety degree angle. She would’ve had one hell of a time explaining that one to other people), they all enjoyed themselves. It had been a day where no one had recognized and bothered the two very famous idols. Mostly they thought it had been because their disguises were perfect (Maria and Serena did not have the heart to tell the two that their paper-thin disguises of wearing glasses did nothing as it was actually their magic that hid them from the world).

By dinner, Maria and Tsubasa made themselves scarce as Kanade and Serena went out to dinner at Kanade’s favorite restaurant. It was then that Serena gave the gift that she painstakingly picked for Kanade, a simple yet elegant ruby pendant of a wing that hung on a platinum chain. Serena had been pleased to see Kanade’s eyes light up, and she could say that the dinner was a smashing success.

Now, they were headed home and Serena could feel the nervous anticipation that she had been ignoring the whole day become stronger and stronger as they came closer to their destination.  The time loomed for her to give Kanade her other gift, the one that Kanade had asked her to give. Serena, of course, looked as calm as ever but her stomach felt like it was in knots and her heart was beating uncomfortably against her ribcage.

“We’re home.” She heard Kanade say as she unlocked the door. Kanade also looked calm as she let Serena in first but she could easily sense the anticipation and desire rolling off her in waves. Kanade was looking forward to this night so much it was almost physically painful to be in her relative proximity. Despite Serena’s efforts to remain unaffected, Kanade’s crystal clear desire played havoc on her libido.

They climbed to their room, both of them entirely silent even as the tension between them was reaching its breaking point. Serena honestly didn’t know if she was looking forward to this or if she just wanted to run away. They reached their bedroom door and both of them stopped in front of it.

“...This is it.” Kanade exhaled, looking almost awkward and unsure. Serena nodded mutely, wanting to appear more confident about this but failing.

The two of them had already discussed beforehand the terms of what this night would entail. As soon as Serena would enter the room, it would mean that she has already given her ‘gift’ and she would be bound to do whatever Kanade would ask her to. The activities Kanade planned would be a surprise but they had agreed on a safe word and if at any time Serena would feel uncomfortable or not want to continue, she would just have to say it and Kanade would immediately stop, no questions asked.

“You know… If you don’t wanna do this,” Kanade said slowly, looking concerned at Serena’s silence. “Well, you can tell me. I won’t get mad or anything.” Serena glanced up at Kanade, seeing the anxious yet utterly earnest expression on her face. Kanade would never force Serena to do anything that she didn’t want to, she knew that by now. Seeing her look like that, looking so genuinely concerned and anxious moved Serena and she felt a smile tug on her lips.

“I’m alright. I did agree to do this, didn’t I?” Serena assured her, placing a hand on Kanade’s cheek.

“You’ll use it right? Our safe word?” Kanade asked, her eyes glimmering anxiously. It seemed almost ironic that Kanade cared so much to respect Serena’s boundaries when she was a succubus of all things. It was sweet and so like Kanade.

“Of course I will, anytime I want to stop.” Serena nodded in confirmation. Kanade relaxed a little at that, taking Serena’s hand into her own and moving it near her lips to kiss the back of it.

“I’ll be waiting then.” Kanade murmured huskily, her eyes boring intensely into Serena’s own. The atmosphere around them thickened with sexual tension as Kanade lovingly caressed the back of Serena’s hand with her lips. Serena’s knees felt weak at the touch, and she marvelled at how such a simple act of intimacy could make her feel so weak. Kanade kept their eyes locked as she let Serena’s hand go and she opened the door to their room. Serena watched as she entered and closed the door behind her, leaving her standing in the corridor. Serena understood Kanade’s intent, as she entered first to ready herself and to have Serena enter of her own accord. Serena took the opportunity calm her racing heart as anticipation rolled in her gut, taking deep breaths.

Indeed, when was the last time Serena ever felt this nervous and excited in one? When was the last time she actually felt afraid of something? But as she remembered Kanade’s strong yet gentle eyes, she knew there was nothing to be afraid of. With that, she placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it open.

Their room was dimly lit but it was no problem to Serena’s enhanced senses. Kanade was sitting casually on their shared queen-sized bed. She had a dark grin on her lips, and her eyes were bright and smoldering. The dress shirt she wore for dinner had its top buttons unbuttoned now, tastefully showing off her cleavage. Her tie was loose around her neck and Serena’s hand twitched, resisting the urge to pull on it and kiss Kanade senseless. She was reminded of the night they met, but this time, Serena was not the predator but the prey.

Knowing of the role she had to play tonight, Serena was completely docile as she approached. Kanade smoothly stood up, arrogant and confident as she raked her eyes up and down Serena’s body in appraisal. Her gaze seemingly burned a trail throughout Serena’s body and she was unable to stop a shiver down her spine.

“So, my present finally arrived.” Kanade announced silkily, looming almost dangerously above her. Serena lowered her gaze, appearing perfectly meek. She felt Kanade’s fingers slide through her hair as she leaned forward, inhaling deeply.

“Mine.” That murmured word was both a reminder and a promise, sending heat directly between Serena’s legs and she shifted uncomfortably. Kanade’s hand lowered to caress her cheek for a moment before she grasped her chin. Serena gasped when Kanade suddenly jerked her chin so that she’d be face to face with her. It didn’t really hurt but it was certainly enough for a tickle of apprehension and arousal to go down her spine. Seeing Kanade’s predatory eyes so close made Serena’s heart stutter in her chest.

“Who do you belong to?” Kanade’s tone was razor sharp and dangerous and utterly sexy.

“You.” Serena responded breathlessly, almost automatically. Kanade’s smirk widened and their noses brushed. “Good girl.” She purred and captured her lips into a rough kiss. Kanade wrapped her arms around Serena’s waist, holding her tightly to her. Serena could only cling to Kanade’s neck, her thoughts swept away at the almost bruising kiss. This was the first time that Serena made no move to control the kiss, and she ended up drowning in the sensation. It felt like Kanade was going to devour her whole.

When Kanade pulled away, Serena was practically gasping for breath, the pupils of her eyes dilated as she stared dazedly into Kanade’s darkly grinning face. The hands that were on Serena’s waist lowered and her blunt fingers dug into Serena’s shapely ass as she fondled her roughly through her dress.

“Take off your clothes.” Kanade ordered in a tone that brooked no argument and Serena winced a little when she was abruptly let go. She hesitated for a moment, her brain deciding to lag on her. “Now.” Kanade growled, jolting Serena into action as she automatically obeyed. Kanade leered at her hungrily as Serena fumbled a little for the zipper at the back of her dress and slid it down. Of course, her dress had to be uncooperative as the zipper got snagged on something. With her boneless fingers, Serena tried to tug it down but it resisted her efforts.

“I said ‘now’, didn’t I?” Serena froze at the velvety warning in Kanade’s voice. She looked up at her with just a touch of apprehension in her eyes before Kanade seized her arms. Suddenly, Serena found herself thrown on the bed, momentarily stunned as Kanade hovered above her, her eyes gleaming wildly. Serena almost couldn’t believe it when Kanade grabbed the front of her dress and tugged, the fabric easily ripping apart. It wasn’t long at all before Serena was now only wearing her underwear. She wanted to protest as that was one of her favorite dresses but the look on Kanade’s face stilled Serena’s tongue. She looked positively feral, and Serena’s heart leapt to her throat. She wasn’t entirely sure if it was fear or arousal.

“Take them off.” Kanade ordered harshly.Serena didn’t need telling twice, quickly unclasping her bra and practically throwing off her panties. Finally naked, Serena let out a strangled whimper when Kanade’s blunt nails dug at her hip before she raked it up from her hip up to her breast, leaving a faint outline of red. Serena arched her back a little when a rosy nipple was roughly tweaked. Kanade’s still clothed leg abruptly pressed against Serena’s core and she groaned at the sensation. Kanade’s tie tickled Serena’s chest as she hovered above her, her well-built frame utterly trapping Serena. Kanade then bit her neck, scraping her teeth on the tender skin. Serena let out a soft hiss and completely by instinct her hand came behind Kanade and grabbed a fistful of her wild hair and her shirt.

Kanade’s reaction was immediate as her hands grabbed Serena’s wrists and pinned her on the bed. “Did I say that you can touch me?” She asked in a silky whisper, her breath fanning Serena’s lips. Serena whimpered and shook her head.

“Don’t forget that I’m in charge and that you’ll do whatever I say. Understand?” Serena could only nod, not trusting herself to speak. Her legs crossed restlessly as she felt herself getting wetter just by the commanding tone in Kanade’s voice.

“You aren’t allowed to touch me.” Kanade drawled, pressing her face against Serena’s throat and leaving a series of bites on the tender flesh. Serena felt weak against Kanade’s firm grip and at the warm press of her body pinning her effortlessly. She felt a strange sort of deja vu being in this situation. She’d never forget the night she first met Kanade, how she had the most fun of times teasing and riling her up until Kanade was all but ready to explode from desire. Serena came to the realization that Kanade was using this opportunity to have her revenge on her for that night. Clearly, Kanade never forgot that time either.

“Ah, but you might need help for that.” Serena could feel the curve of Kanade’s lips smirking into her skin. “Now, stay still.” With that, Kanade let her wrists go and her body no longer pressed on Serena’s. Serena felt the flash of disappointment keenly as Kanade’s warmth left, that however turned quickly to surprise as her eyes followed Kanade get a leather restraint connected to their bed. For a split second, Serena felt uncertain but she saw Kanade looking at her with gentleness as she outfitted the leather strap on her wrist. 

“May I?” Kanade broke character for a moment, asking her for her permission. Serena relaxed a little and allowed herself to be restrained. The restraints perfectly fitted her wrists and weren’t too tight. An experimental tug on them revealed that Serena could hardly move her arms, making her completely vulnerable and helpless.

“Now don’t struggle too much, we wouldn’t want you hurt” And smirking Kanade was back, lightly tracing the restraint on Serena’s right wrist. “I really like this though, you being completely at my mercy.” Kanade chuckled darkly, the husky sound caressing Serena’s ears and she took a shuddery breath.

“Hmm, something seems missing.” Kanade looked almost thoughtful, a hand brushing Serena’s ribs before trailing upwards through her chest and then brushing her lips before finally landing on Serena’s eyes. “Ah, that’s it.” Kanade looked gleeful, completely loosening her tie from her neck and sliding its length over Serena’s eyes and securing it there. Serena tensed as her vision was taken from her and darkness was all she had. Serena was certainly not afraid of the darkness, not when it was her domain and she could see perfectly fine in near pitch black darkness. What made her antsy was the fact that her vision was robbed, strengthening her other senses to hyper awareness. She became much more conscious of any sound made in the room, the slight creaking of the bed, the soft sound of the leather restraints every time her arms moved, and Kanade’s slightly heavy breathing.

“Isn’t that much better, Serena?” Kanade asked, her voice only retaining a slight edge of amusement  as her voice darkened with lust, or Serena just recognized it much easier now. “Do you have any idea how much I’ve wanted to see you like this? Completely vulnerable and at my mercy.” Serena felt Kanade’s breath ghost against the shell of her ear before her lips touched her ear lobe and a tongue flicked at it playfully. “What am I saying? Of course you did. I’ve been thinking about it the whole day after all. I’m sure you picked up on how much I wanted to fuck you like this.” She continued dirtily, nibbling lightly.  Serena sucked in a breath, unable to respond at all. 

Kanade was right of course, as it took most of Serena’s control to ignore Kanade’s hunger and lust the whole day. She was sure that even Maria had been affected by it, and she was now most likely having non-stop sex with Tsubasa, probably as soon as Kanade and Serena left for dinner. That was just how strong Kanade’s lust-filled haze was. And with Serena knowing it was because of her… It had been nothing short of a miracle that neither of them had thrown themselves at each other when they were out. However, the lust that now emanated from Kanade was even more overwhelming than before, and Serena reveled in that strong sexual energy. Perhaps part of the reason why it was so easy for Serena to be docile was the constant bombardment of Kanade’s strong sexual energy, and she was very unwilling for it to stop.

“And now it’s time for me to have some fun.” Serena’s whole body went at at the announcement, her wrists lightly straining against the restraints as she waited with baited breath at what Kanade would do to her. She was completely vulnerable and she was uncertain at what Kanade had planned for her.

Serena then heard a slight clink from somewhere to her left. She pursed her lips, wondering what it could be before without warning, the sudden  feeling of a cold drop of liquid on her bare stomach startled her, making Serena gasp and jerk in surprise, the restraints digging into her wrist more painfully this time. Another drop followed, this time in-between the valley of Serena’s breasts and she shivered, goosebumps forming on her skin.

“So, so sensitive.” Kanade purred, sounding delighted at the reactions of Serena’s body to mere drops. Serena fliched away when there was the touch of something very, very cold on her lips and she realized that it was ice. Serena quivered as Kanade carefully traced the ice down her chin and to the side of her neck. It burned an icy trail through her feverish skin. Her breathing became more ragged when the ice lingered on her sensitive collarbone and she started squirming in a futile effort to move away from the icy touch. Water trailed down Serena’s skin as the ice melted, and she moaned when Kanade licked it away.

Kanade seemed utterly determined to explore every inch of Serena’s body as the cold ice teased her armpit, making her jerk against her restraints at the temperature shock. “N-not there…” Serena gasped, trying to pull her arm back to protect the vulnerable area. Her restraints held fast however, and it only made the leather dig uncomfortably on her skin.

Kanade merely laughed wickedly, ignoring the weak protest. “Did you say something, dear?” She asked mockingly, the ice now trailing upwards Serena’s left breast. She shuddered violently as the ice lazily circled her nipple, the nub stiffening painfully. The ice was then replaced by Kanade’s hot mouth, making Serena hiss and arch her back, desperate for more of Kanade’s touch. A chilled hand played with her other nipple, flicking and pinching in time with Kanade’s mouth and tongue. The contrast of hot and cold drove Serena a little insane, her sensitivity to each touch not helping matters at all.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten the other one.” Kanade said as her mouth released her nipple with a soft pop. Serena tried to brace herself at the warning but was unable to stop the hiss pass her lips when ice greeted her other nipple. Kanade repeated her ministrations, thoroughly devouring her. It felt too amazing and Serena actually feared that she’ll come from Kanade just stimulating her breasts. She could already feel her wetness coat her inner thighs. That was how turned on she was.

Kanade of course was not finished by a long shot, as the ice trailed downwards again, making sure to pass through valley between Serena’s breasts, down her ribs and circled her navel. It made Serena cringe and her body tried to curl on itself, trying in vain to protect yet another sensitive area. Her legs lifted a little as her body curled, and suddenly, Serena felt the slight sting of Kanade’s hand hitting her thigh. Serena jolted in shock, her legs straightening without a thought.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. You have to stay still Serena.” Kanade’s tone was light but the underlying warning was obvious. “Do you want me to tie your legs down too?” The threat made Serena whimper, which was so unlike her. It had shocked her a little that the threat of being tied down completely turned her on even further.

“Oh? I’m not hearing any complaints.” Kanade pointed out as she continued making random circular patterns on Serena’s stomach. “Looks like you do want to get tied down even more. Naughty, naughty.” Kanade’s voice was now muffled as she retraced the patterns she made with her lips and tongue.

“N-no.” Serena managed to stutter out before a guttural moan was pulled out of her mouth when Kanade’s tongue teased her navel.

“Just make sure you don’t move too much. We’re about to start the main event.” Kanade informed her lightly, her lips leaving Serena’s stomach. She then felt Kanade spread Serena’s legs, exposing her throbbing pussy to Kanade’s gaze. Serena bit back a gasp when Kanade blew a stream of air on the overheated flesh. It seemed that Kanade had already settled comfortably between Serena’s legs.

Serena tensed as she waited for the ice to touch her core but Kanade betrayed her expectations as Serena felt the chilly touch on her inner thigh instead. Serena’s body jerked in response and she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out loudly. The feeling was a little too intense than she expected. It seemed that the skin was very sensitive to the cold and Serena started to struggle harder against her bonds, her legs involuntarily kicking. Kanade was unfazed however as she used her free hand and her body to keep her legs still. Even with Kanade’s best efforts, Serena’s legs trembled at the onslaught of sensation the ice invoked. She could feel her own wetness mingling with the melted water as the ice continued to explore her inner thighs. It was even more intense than before, and Serena feared for what would happen when Kanade would put the ice anywhere near her sensitive core.

“I almost forgot to tell you.” Kanade sounded casual at first. “You’re not allowed to come until I say so, understand?” Her voice then dropped dangerously.

“What?” Serena could not help but blurt out, momentarily shocked at the well-nigh impossible order. She winced when Kanade slapped her thigh in response.

“You will be punished if you disobey.” Kanade hissed, her tone conveying absolute obedience. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes.” Serena swallowed, her pussy clenching at the sexy and dangerous tone.

Then she felt Kanade’s cold fingers spread her open. Serena felt a stab of panic before there was the very cold touch of ice. Serena positively shrieked at the contact, her whole body tensing and arching upwards, the mere touch sending tingles of pleasure throughout her spine. The contact only lasted for a few seconds before it was gone, and Serena’s body slumped back to the bed.

“What a loud reaction, you should do that again.” Kanade commented almost cheerfully and mercilessly touched the ice to Serena’s engorged clit this time. Serena positively keened, thrashing underneath Kanade, the bed creaking loudly.

“No… Stop...” Serena choked out before the ice receded again. She was panting hard and sweat matted her brow. Her wrists were starting to hurt a little from all the times she fought against her bonds, but it was only mildly uncomfortable. It was more frustrating to be tied down than any actual hurt.

“You’re enjoying this too much. You don’t want to me to stop at all.” Kanade pointed out gleefully. She made an odd noise in her throat when she felt Kanade’s chilled fingers deliberately gather some of the abundant wetness from Serena, an obvious testament to her almost painful arousal. Serena then heard the sounds of Kanade moaning and sucking noisily. Heat coiled in Serena’s stomach as she immediately realized that Kanade was enjoying her taste on her fingers. It was almost too easy for her to imagine Kanade seductively using her tongue to thoroughly clean her fingers from Serena’s own juices. 

“Mmm… Delicious.” Kanade giggled, sounding so much like she was having the time of her life. Serena thought that she’d get irked over Kanade’s teasing but it only made her even more aroused. “I think it’s about time I get more of your taste.” Kanade declared, making Serena tense in anticipation. A few seconds passed, but Kanade did not yet make do with her declaration, making Serena a little antsy. There was then that soft clinking sound again followed by Kanade sucking and chewing on something noisily. 

A hand kept Serena’s thighs spread wide open as she felt Kanade’s breathing ghost over her pussy. Her body was taut and rigged against her bonds, a combination of her apprehension and excitement. Even though Serena did her best to brace herself, she let out an embarrassingly loud moan when Kanade’s ice-cooled mouth took her engorged clitoris in and enthusiastically licked it. The sensation wasn’t as intense when ice was used but it still felt very, very good. Serena’s ability to think was rapidly deteriorating along with her usual reservation on being too loud.

Kanade easily worked Serena up, exploring every inch of the moist and hot flesh with her cold lips and tongue. She took her sweet time, swirling her tongue over and over against her clit in a slower pace than what Serena was used to. The contrasting sensation was amazing, and even when the cold was fading away, Serena’s soft cries continued to crescendo. Kanade’s earlier command of not coming still managed to flitter in Serena’s pleasure-filled mind and she simply decided that she didn’t care anymore if she was going to be punished. All she had left now was the single-minded pursuit of seeking more pleasure, even when she was restrained so.

Being so concentrated on jumping to the oblivion of pleasure, Serena immediately noticed when Kanade slowed down even more and the touch lightened. She squirmed restlessly underneath Kanade, wanting more of the delicious sensations that her tongue masterfully coaxed out of her. Kanade however was content with licking her everywhere except where Serena needed her the most, and the heat sizzling her brain died a little and frustration started to rise. In the past, neither Kanade nor Maria ever teased her like this. Both had always given in to Serena’s demands and she was not used to being denied what she wanted. To make it even worse, Kanade completely stopped and Serena could no longer feel her breathing ghost over her aching sex. She felt the bed shift, and she was certain that Kanade was humming almost happily, like she forgot that mere moments ago she had just been eating Serena out.

“Kanade.” Serena could not help but ground out, frustration darkening her mood.

“Yeah?” Kanade responded almost innocently. There was the clinking of the ice again, as Kanade seemed to be swirling the glass that had all the ice cubes she was using in her hand.

For a moment, Serena was at a loss for words and she ground her teeth. Kanade was obviously doing this deliberately, patiently letting Serena stew in her unfulfilled state. Serena’s legs were still pinned under Kanade, and no amount of squirming or wiggling in her trapped state would do anything to get her to come. She sorely wanted to use her hands to force Kanade’s face back at her pussy to give her what she so desperately craved but they were useless to her.

“...What are you doing?” Serena finally managed to force out, an impatient edge in her voice.

“Taking a break.” Kanade informed her cheerfully, a finger making random patterns on her bare stomach. It wasn’t hard to imagine the smirk on Kanade’s face as she stated those words. Kanade’s hand trailed idly downward again between her legs, making Serena let out a shuddery gasp when she stoked the fire that had been dying. Still, it wasn’t enough as Kanade’s touch was teasing, just enough to get her worked up but not enough for what she wanted so badly. Kanade then slipped a finger in, making Serena buck a bit before agonizingly slowly pushed it in and out. Serena honestly didn’t know if she wanted to cry or just scream, it was by no means pleasant to be worked out so much earlier, only to be so deliberately teased.

“Do you want to tell me something, dear?” Kanade asked her smugly. Serena would’ve jumped from the bed if she wasn’t being restrained when she felt the glass of ice being placed on her stomach before being removed again. Serena sucked in a breath when Kanade’s thumb found her clit and flicked it lazily.

“Well?” Kanade prompted her silkily when Serena didn’t speak. Despite most of Serena’s mental capacity being preoccupied by the exquisite torture, she hazily realized what Kanade wanted from her. Kanade could only be teasing her so deliberately if only to hear Serena beg. Serena never begged, she demanded, and Kanade, even Maria, would rush to fulfill whatever she wanted. Not even other people had denied her anything as Serena would just smile sweetly and ask, and she would get everything she desired. She had never prostrated herself, made herself so vulnerable as to beg so shamelessly. Her stubborn desire to cling to her pride, however, was rapidly deteriorating as Kanade’s slow teasing drove her up the wall and a reluctant sob passed her lips.

“Kanade, please…” Serena whimpered feverishly, the pleading words tumbling out of her easily enough.

“Please, what? I’m in the mood to listen, since you asked so nicely.” Kanade said plainly.

“Please, lick me harder.” It felt as though Serena had no dignity left as she pleaded with a broken sob. Serena almost cringed as realized how awkward and crude her request was but she had never wanted Kanade’s tongue on her throbbing sex as much as she did right this instant.

Serena felt Kanade’s lips curve into a smirk as it was pressed on her bare stomach. “I guess I could do that.” Kanade conceded, her voice slightly muffled. “But you’re still not allowed to come. If you do…” Kanade let the threat hang in the air as Serena felt her pull back and there was the sound of Kanade sucking on some ice again. To emphasize her warning, there was that sharp sting of a hand hitting Serena’s thigh and she let out a small gasp in response. Despite Serena’s earlier eagerness to rebel, being reminded of Kanade’s command compelled her to obey.

A sob of relief escaped Serena’s lips when Kanade was good on her word, her cold tongue and lips more forceful this time around. She moaned loudly and freely, no longer concerned with trying to restrain herself from making too much noise. The heat and pleasure built quickly, and Serena actually tried to contain and prolong it as long as possible, Kanade’s command of not coming flitting in her mind. However, it was futile as Kanade upped her tempo and three fingers were plunged into Serena without any difficulty. Serena’s hips moved of their own accord to match Kanade’s almost brutal pace, her thought functions once again leaving her despite her best efforts. She was so close and everything was fading into white where the only thing that mattered was the intense pleasure Kanade was giving her.

Serena screamed Kanade’s name when she finally came, her orgasm hitting her like a torrent. The magic that Serena always had careful control over seemed to explode outwards, crackling under her very skin. It felt like an inferno that completely engulfed her, and it felt almost cathartic as she surrendered completely. Serena basked in bliss, feeling rather boneless as the mind-blowing pleasure receded. It took her a few seconds to become aware that she was no longer blindfolded, and that she was staring right into Kanade who was hovering above her, a smug yet ultimately loving look plain on her face.

“Looks like someone enjoyed herself too much.” Kanade commented, a cocky smile tugging at her lips. “Even when I told them not to come, Such a disobedient girl.”

Serena felt strangely embarrassed at the accusation and she instinctively tried to cross her arms petulantly. She was surprised that she was able to do so as the restraints were seemingly gone. Serena glanced at where the leather restraints once were, only to see that they had disappeared without a trace. Indeed, even the ropes that connected the bed to the leather cuffs were gone. Also, there seemed to be scorch marks on the sheets right where Serena’s bound wrists were resting earlier. The realization of what happened was almost instantaneous and she gasped, the euphoria that she was basking in earlier all but disappeared into worry as she looked back at Kanade who didn’t seem to think anything was amiss.

“Valhalla.” Serena blurted out the rather nonsensical word, their safe word. Instantly, the smug look on Kanade’s face was replaced with concern and she immediately reached for Serena. 

“Serena? What’s wrong?” Kanade asked worriedly, laying beside Serena and gathering her into her arms.

“I should be the one asking you that!” Serena sounded a tad hysterical. No, she was worried. Hysterical was more of Maria’s thing. “My magic… It didn’t hurt you did it?” Serena felt so stupid that she didn’t take into account what would happen if she gave up all control. Well, she didn’t really think that even her control over her own magic would be compromised as well. She had not been able to fathom that Kanade could push her so over the brink that she’d let her magic loose. The restraints and the blindfold were most likely disintegrated into nothing, and she was surprised that the bed didn’t spontaneously combust as well. And most importantly, Kanade would be the one in most danger when it happened, as there was no telling how Serena’s raw magic fuelled by extremely strong sexual energy could affect a human. The last time Serena had that momentary lapse in control was on the night she met Kanade, and that ended with the idol having an intense orgasm and being knocked out for two hours after the residual energy from Serena slammed into her like a truck.

“Oh, so that’s it.” Kanade sounded relieved as she nuzzled Serena’s cheek. “Not a scratch on me, and I didn’t faint this time!” She sounded positively cheery and sincere as she said that, making Serena relax a little at the truth in her words. Serena was then confused, as she was much more worked up now and her control was completely shot into pieces. It should’ve had some effect on Kanade, if not outright knocking her out for a week maybe.

At the puzzled look on Serena’s face, Kanade smiled cheekily and tucked her unruly hair behind an ear. That was when Serena realized that she was wearing a ruby studded earring that she had never seen before. Curiously, Serena reached out to touch it and immediately, she felt the familiar magic of Maria’s barrier spell anchored to the jewel. Specifically, it was geared to protect against Serena’s magic.

“I knew I had to be prepared,” Kanade began with a bit of a sheepish grin. “So I had a bit of help.” So Kanade had been fully expecting that Serena would lose control of her magic and had asked Maria’s help to protect her from it. Serena didn’t really know what to feel at that, as she knew she should be thankful for Maria’s help but she was also embarrassed that the help was even needed in the first place, and not to mention that Maria would certainly tease her again regarding her inability to control herself.

“I don’t know what to do with the two of you.” Serena said instead, her tone both amused and exasperated.

“Well, I really wanted you to totally lose it you know?” Kanade told her bluntly and honestly, nudging Serena’s shoulder playfully. “Definitely worth it, and besides, you obviously enjoyed it!” She grinned lecherously and Serena couldn’t help but shake her head and laugh. She made no other obvious denials to that statement though, knowing that it was true anyway.

“Well, I suppose it wasn’t that bad…” Serena hummed, knowing that was the understatement of the year. She wouldn’t readily admit it but being stripped of all control and being tortured with sheer pleasure was something that she enjoyed very much.

“So, we can do these kinds of things more often? With me being in charge?” Kanade easily saw through Serena’s efforts to be nonchalant about the whole thing, a delighted smirk on her face.

“If  you want to.” Serena answered dismissively but a smile curled at her lips.

“Then good.” Kanade purred, her eyes once again alight with hunger. “I was hardly finished with you after all.” She said, right into the shell of Serena’s ear and she shivered in response.

“Now?” Serena tried to sound incredulous but she ended up practically moaning the query.

“Of course. I didn’t get to punish you for your disobedience after all.” She murmured, sliding her hand on Serena’s toned stomach to her chest and squeezed.

“Well, I suppose your birthday isn’t over yet…” Serena whispered, heat building between them again. Kanade gave her a feral grin in response before devouring her lips again. There was still a long night ahead of them after all...

**Author's Note:**

> I just might continue this if there are interested people. Serenade is best crack ship and this was fun to write.
> 
> Thanks to sacredwhitefire for beta-ing!


End file.
